Stay With Me
by jezebellabutlerchevallier
Summary: Portugal has only met Jezebella Butler-Chevallier but wants to know her. PortugalxOC oneshot OOC Portugal


How you ended up in this situation was different. You had witnessed a crime and were chosen to pick the man responsible with the guarantee that you'd be completely safe. Well, the man figured out who gave his face to the police and escaped, putting your life in danger.

Now, you had been shipped off to Portugal via the witness protection program where you were left in the hands of a young man named Lúcio.

You could still remember stepping off the plane in the foreign country, bumping blindly into people and muttering silent apologies every now and again getting yelled at by someone is Portuguese.

By the time you found your driver and got ushered into a car, you were done. You collapsed in the vehicle and slept the whole ride over to your destination. Someone opened the door and shook your shoulder gently, awakening you from your sleep.

Above you stood a handsome man, long chocolate hair tied back, caramel eyes with one cut over and scarred and a near-blank expression. He lifted you up slightly, brushing away at your (e/c) eyes gently. You hadn't even noticed that you were crying up until now.

His hand guided your face to his chest, allowing your arms to wrap around his form and just laid there silently, not wanting to move but not crying either. You just stayed in his arms and dared not to move.

He carries you inside his home, laying you out in what you assumed was his bed and allowed you to fall asleep. He carried your things in while you settled in. When he had brought your things in, he laid down beside you and held you close as you slept.

When your (e/c) eyes fluttered open, he was sitting up and watching you. "It's okay..." He mumbled softly, stroking your arm gently. "I was hired to watch over you until the criminal is caught. I will make sure that you're safe..."

You nodded, going to sit up, only to have him lay you back down. "Go sleep for awhile longer. You need all the energy you can get linda...I will make sure no one hurts you."

You nodded, resting your head against his hip only to get slightly pushed away. Turning away from him, your eyes shut once more. Tears surfaced, scared and upset over this whole change of scenery and life.

This person was a complete stranger and everything in this country was so foreign to you. A small sob escaped your lips before you could bite it back. You didn't look towards him before you got out of his bed and went to an obscure closet and locked yourself in, holding yourself together.

There was a light knock before the darkness was broken by the light outside the door. The man knelt beside you and wiped the tears away from your face. You pulled away and shook your head. "No...l-let me be..."

His arms wrapped around you gently, bringing you closer,"Don't worry linda...everything will turn out okay in the end..." He continually cooed softly, brushing your (h/c) hair gently.

His lips pecked your forehead, spreading a warmth through your body. Your head rested against his chest, tears slowly rolling down your cheeks and your breathing coming in quickly.

Againt, he tried to calm you, shushing you gently. Rubbing your back, he coaxed some of the tears out from your eyes before you began to fall asleep once more. Once more, you were lifted into his arms and carried back to his bed.

"It's okay," He doted once more, brushing your hair and trying to lull you to sleep. "My name is Lúcio. It's nice to meet you _..."

Rather than responding, you clutched onto him like a leech and cried if he tried to seperate. Eventually, he just let you stay there, holding tightly to him.

His arms wrapped around you, allowing your grip to loosen as well. "Don't take any worry...you will be safe when you're with me..."

"Thank you Lúcio..."

_

A few weeks later, you had settled in and had gotten coforted in his home and had various times gone out in public with him. He gave you a weapon, usually as a precaution. Luckily it was never used.

One day, you went out with him to get something to eat. You were used to his coldness by now, only keeping you near by not paying attention if you stopped. Although, you had warmed up to him sligtly as he did to you.

As you walked alongside him, you caught sight of a man and froze. The cold eyes of a man who wanted you dead. Lúcio noticed this and came over to you. "_? Everything is okay?"

Shaking your head, you bolted off, beig followed quickly by the killer. Lúcio quickly went to go find you in the direction you ran off to.

You managed to find an alleyway where you hid and fished out the pistol Lúcio gave you. Looking around wearily, you backed against the wall and felt everything get shakey.

A pair of footsteps made you raise the loaded weapon until you saw a shadow. You nearly shot when you noticed a flushed Lúcio coming towards you. Behind, someone else.

Lúcio was maybe halfway towards you when the man came into view, a weapon of his on in hand. Without thinking, you screamed 'duck' in the hopes Lúcio moved. Your prayers were answered because he ducked, letting you fire at the man behind him as he shot where Lúcio once stood.

The man collapsed, blood oozing from his head. Right between the eyes. You were unscathed. Lúcio was gathering himself.

Many thoughts began to rush through your mind. That man. Almost killed Lúcio. Dead. A minute ago. Alive. Now dead. Murderer. Killer. You killed him.

Your legs became jello, collapsing under your weight. Lúcio quickly went to your side, wrapping his arms around you and covering your eyes as you screamed in terror. Tears fell down your face, the image ingraved in your mind

"Bonita...stop...it's over...he's gone..."

"I-I...I killed him...I-I'm a murderer...!" Lúcio held you closer and shook his head. "L-Lúcio...! S-Stop...!"

"He would have died anyway..." He whispered, cradling you in his arms. "He faces the death penalty...he was a most-wanted. Please...you won't be in trouble...you were defending yourself...I know..."

You stayed like that for awhile, Lúcio ended up calling the local authorities while trying to calm you down. Once the sobs ebbed to numbness, he helped you to your feet and walked you away from the scene.

Lúcio explained things to the police before taking you to his car and driving you home. His hand gripped into yours the entire ride home, never leaving for a second.

He carried you to your room, laying down beside you and holding you close as you shook in shock. "Please don't worry...stay with me as long as you want...I don't want to see you this way..."

You didn't respond, trying to get a grip on what just happened. His lips found yours, pressing tenderly and caringly upon yours. It helped you get a grip for just a moment, your breath stuck in your chest.

Your eyes slid shut, feeling safer by him. "Don't leave me...I-I don't want to be alone right now..."

"If that's what you want beleza..." He whispered, settling himself with you. "If you need me, I'll be right here. If I'm asleep, don't hesistate to wake me up."

You nodded, moving close to him. "I love you Lúcio..."

"Eu te amo _..."


End file.
